Detective Gryffindork
by Ranma064
Summary: H/D Harry has never been able to ignore Malfoy - and after the final battle he demands answers to Draco's strange behavior. When he doesn't get a good enough answer, Harry decides he'll figure it out himself. Enter: Detective Gryffindork!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I swear to god this isn't a repost. However, it is another version of the other story I'm writing now: Harry Potter and the Origin of Magic. Well, not really, it will go in a totally different direction. I was trying to work on my original stuff when the idea popped into my head a few weeks ago and since that story wasn't going so well in my head... I decided to tweak this part and see how it goes. I needed something to get my head into the clouds, so I want to use this as a pre-writing of sorts. Weird? I dunno. Well, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Name: Detective Gryffindork  
Warnings: slash, probably mature situations (will update as story progresses)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor get any money  
Summary: H/D Harry has never been able to ignore Malfoy - and after the final battle he demands answers to Draco's strange behavior. When he doesn't get a good enough answer, he decides he'll figure it out himself. Enter: Detective Gryffindork!**

The raindrops splashed into his eyes as he ran through the city. He pushed through crowds of umbrellas and muggles, he was not concerned by the rain. The puddles appeared to be out to get him, Harry wondered if some god had strategically placed the puddles to trip him.

However, the puddles did nothing but slow him down and occasionally get his clothes muddy. Harry Potter was on a mission. He was as determined now as he had been during the fight against Voldemort.

The crowds began to disappear with the houses, but he continued on. The trees grew thicker with each passing moment until a large clearing appeared. Harry blinked, afraid for a moment he went too far; he walked a further into the clearing.

_Did I miss it? _

Harry nearly took a step back, but stopped himself when he felt the familiar tingle of magic he felt at the Grimmauld place. In front of him, a large gateway appeared - no wall, just a steel gate with a large M stamped in the center like a crest. Harry peeked inside and saw an overgrown garden filled with weeds and broken statues.

"Wow." Harry pushed the gate open, his mouth wide open, and proceeded toward the house. Although he could feel magic prickling at him to leave, Harry was not thrown away from the Manor. Ron told him the homes of old pureblood families had a mind of its own.

_"The Malfoy Manor won't just let anyone see it. The burrow is the same way, ya know?"_

_"Yes, Ron." Harry had replied to him. "I know exactly what you mean."_

But, the truth was: he didn't understand. He did not understand purebloods or their traditions let alone the houses they lived in. He didn't believe a house could have a life of its own, but he should have because Hogwarts was the same. Now, the question: why was he allowed in the Malfoy Manor?

He pulled at the door but it didn't budge. Harry got the feeling the house disapproved of the lack of knocking and decided it would be best to step away from the door before it smashed into his face. Least, that's what he imagined an angry house would do. Harry looked nervously around, he wiped his glasses off to look for another way inside. He didn't want Malfoy to know he was here, especially not yet, but he wasn't given any more time. At the side of the manor, where Harry went to try and find another door, Draco Malfoy knelt in front of three gravestones with flowers and a bottle of whiskey.

"Potter," the boy greeted him.

"Malfoy."

The last time Harry saw Draco Malfoy they were at opposite sides of the battlefield. However, Draco did something peculiar that left Harry at odds. Draco stopped Voldemort from casting a killing curse on Harry and helped him win the war. Those few seconds Voldemort hesitated cost him his life, the war, and victory over the boy who refused to die. Draco disappeared with Voldemort's corpse before anyone could ask him any questions or arrest him.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Why did I do what, Potter?"

"… You know what I'm asking."

"Actually, I don't think I do." Draco stood up from the grave and turned sharply towards Harry. His eyes were bloodshot and he was unusually thin and pale.

"Just answer my question."

"Because," Draco smirked bitterly, and stood up straighter, "I am a selfish, dishonorable pureblood. That's what you all think, isn't it? I did it for my own gain. That's what your whole little group will say even if I do tell them anything."

Draco shoved past Harry but was violently pulled back by the former Gryffindor seeker. Draco's eyes narrowed. "Let go of me Potter." He hissed, "Or I will kill you."

"Go ahead and try," Harry leaned in closer to the pale boy until their noses were almost touching. "I don't give a damn about you, Malfoy, and I could care less what anyone thinks of you. All I want to know is why … Why would he do that? It couldn't have been out of love, Voldemort was not capable of love. Why did you stop him? You hate me, Malfoy. Why wouldn't you want me dead?"

"Has it gotten under your skin, Potter?" The Malfoy infamous smirk reappeared across his lips. "Do I get under your skin? Bloody Hell, Potter; I never hated you."

"What?"

"Hate you," Draco replied. "Are you deaf as well as dumb? I was jealous, Potter! Don't you get it? You were always in the center of attention, nothing I did was ever good enough. I was talented at quidditch too, but no, you got special privilages and played your first year! I always got better scores than that mudblood in potions, but the only person who noticed was Snape. Do you know how many awards I got for potions? Do you know how many newspapers I was in? Hundreds! But no one cared. No one cared I had the same score as Granger on the OWLS. She was the one who got credit because she was a mudblood. No one cares when a pureblood does anything! We have to accommodate for you. We have to take classes about you. Why is it that now seventh years are required to take muggle studies, but the muggleborns are not required to take a course on purebloods?"

"What?"

"Argh! Just leave me bloody alone Potter and let me get on with my life. How did you know I was here anyway? I was going to go back to the wizarding world soon but I wanted time so I didn't use my wand…"

"I have my sources." - otherwise known as Hermione Granger.

"Like that mudblood? Jesus Christ, Potter. Do your own work for once."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Potter."

"You just said you didn't," Harry couldn't help but smile as their breath mingled together.

"I lied."

"Why did you really do it?"

Draco's eyes clouded over and he frowned. "Why did I betray my family? Why did I betray a lord I had pledged my life to? Why did I stop Voldemort from killing you? Why Potter? It doesn't matter. You'd never figure it out anyway, even if it hit you across the back of your head." He stood up to his full height and stared at Potter with a smirk. His audacity was unbelievable. After all, Draco Malfoy was still an escaped felon. Why, then, did he show such overconfidence?

"I could figure it out if I wanted to, but you telling me would make it easier. Why did you do it?"

Draco smirked. "Why would I want to make your life easier? I'll tell you one thing, though. No one fucks with a Malfoy and gets away from it unscathed; including psychotic wizards and saviors of the wizarding world. Remember that, Potter."

Draco apparated with a ear splitting pop. Harry stared at the spot his former rival once occupied and tried to apparate himself out of the rain with no luck. "Damn Malfoy's." He muttered, looking down at the graves Draco was visiting. His eyes widened.

Tom Riddle — may his soul find solace in death

He pursed his lips together. So this was where Draco took the body, but why? What was Malfoy doing now? What happened during the war? The questions burned in his mind until Harry felt he would burst into flame.

I'll find out what happened, Harry vowed to himself. And I'll show that over confident prick who really has the upper hand.

And soon Harry Potter - Savior-of-the-wizarding-world aka The-Boy-Who-Lived aka Gryffindork would become:

**Detective Gryffindork**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Gryffindork**

**Chapter Two**

**Authors note: **This is an AU and the last book is ignored. Sorry I didn't mention it before.

**Warnings:** language, future violence and mature situations

**Story Summary:** When Harry meets Draco again after the war, he demands answers that Draco doesn't give. So, he decides he'll investigate for himself. Enter: Detective Gryffindork!

_"I'll tell you one thing, though. No one fucks with a Malfoy and gets away from it unscathed; including psychotic wizards and saviors of the wizarding world. Remember that, Potter."_

Harry sat down across from Ron at his desk at the Auror office. Their training finished two months ago but so far they were stuck doing desk work or scene investigations. He didn't mind, the desk work soothed the devil on his shoulder shouting at him to get a new job.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy working with his best friend to fight crime, but there was a part of him that was sick of fighting. He wanted a normal job that didn't have death as a possible result. However, he didn't want to hurt Ron and after all their years of planning to go into this field, Harry felt he didn't have a choice.

Hermione was the best off, in Harry's opinion. She had a job at the ministry _before _she finished her NEWTS and was eradicating pro-pureblood laws while going on with college to be a lawyer. Popular gossip was that she was given the job because she was seen as a genius and best friend to Harry Potter. She resented the latter.

"Hey, Potter." Skye Renolds plopped a group of stapled papers down on his desk. He grinned. "They found a deatheater stabbed in an street nearby. Can you believe it? It's the second one this month."

"And why are you giving this to me?"

"I put in a good word for your deductive skills with Minister Kingsley. Although, I'm sure he already knows you better than me. He gave you the job."

"Which would be..."

"Finding out who is doing this. I don't really mind, though. Makes my job easier. Anyhoo, I gotta run."

Renolds left without giving Harry a chance to ask anymore questions or reject the piece of paperwork. He was very good at dumping an unwanted assignment on new aurors and running away before they could dump it back on him. Harry didn't have the heart to chase after him just to say no. He looked down at the paper, sighed, and waited for Ron to stop complaining about Renolds.

"Lets go, Ron." Harry grinned. "Dumped or not, this is our first real case."

Oh, how predicable Ron Weasley reacts.

The street Lestrange was found on could barely be called a street, it was more of a dirt alley that happened to have a name and a bar on it. A broken sign above the door read: "The Broken Hamper" in big, bold red letters and the building was as unappealing as owning a broken hamper... The window was broken and taped over and the plaster was pealing off from the outside.

A few paces away from the door, Rudolph Lestrange laid face down in a muddy spot. Ron scrunched up his nose. "That puddle isn't water, its alcohol."

"I'll go talk to the owner of the bar, okay?"

"I'll investigate out here."

If there was anything certain in the universe, it was that Ron Weasley was not an observant man. Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded. There as no reason to get on his case about that now.

The owner of the bar was standing against the back wall, firmly ignoring the auror trying to interview him. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away. "I'm not answering anything and I'm not telling you who was here that night."

"Sir," the auror said, "This is an ongoing investigation -"

"Hogwash! I – Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry rolled his eyes, of course he would answer all his questions now that he knew the great Harry Potter was on the case.

"Well I'm still not telling you who was here, but I will tell you this. That man out there wasn't a customer of mine."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah I'm positive! I only get regulars here anyway. It's a real high class establishment." Harry's skepticism must have shown on his face, because the fat bar tender winked at him and continued. "I think you'd fit in real well here, Auror Potter."

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Suit yourself, but if you ever change your mind..."

"I'll come straight here, I swear."

Harry motioned for the other auror to follow him outside, he knew he would get no information from the bar owner. There was no reason to think the bar was anything out of the ordinary other than the owner's words, and even that was hardly enough to get a warrant. "Auror Sankins, isn't it? I want to know who comes to this place. Can you do that?"

"I'll have it on your desk by Thursday."

_It is pathetic how they all respect me because of Voldemort and not what I have done here_, Harry thought. Even though he hated to admit it, Harry respected Auror Renolds for treating him like he would treat any other newbie. Granted, he was unethical and lazy but at least he had guts. Kind of like Draco Malfoy. The thought lingered in his mind longer than Harry wanted it to, but he couldn't deny it was the truth.

Draco Malfoy was a coward. He was a shameless deatheater that had killed innocent people just like his Father. He was the product of the prejudices purebloods still had against muggle borns – and his decisions lived up to those ideals. He was a felon. Draco Malfoy was everything Harry should hate.

"Harry! Snap out of it, Mate. With a murderer on the loose you can't just space out like that." Ron grinned and slapped him on the back playfully. "I found something interesting."

In his hand Ron held a long cane with a snake head. A tingle of excitement shot through Harry's body all the way down to his toes. "That's Lucius Malfoy's cane." The snake was broken, as if it had been used to club someone. "It was probably used in the murder. Why did you pick it up? Don't you ever watch any CSI? There could be finger prints."

"CSI?"

"Never mind." Harry took the cane from Ron and examined the broken snake. It shouldn't have broken so easily, but looking at it closer Harry noticed the inside was hollow. "There's something in here."

"What would Lucius Malfoy need to hide in his cane?" Ron asked.

"A Gringotts key." Harry held up the small golden key to the light. The number 754 was engraved on edge of the key, so small it could barely be seen; Harry frowned. "Why would such a high security vault have a key like this?"

"I don't know Harry, why don't you ask a bloody goblin or something."

But it would be Harry's luck that when he went to look at the vault there was a wizard, not a goblin, there to help him. Theodore Nott sat at the front desk next to over a dozen Goblins. "Nott," Ron said his name as if he were talking to the embodiment of sin instead of a wizard. "What are you doing here."

"I'm working, Weasley. Does it look like I'm not supposed to be back here?"

"We didn't mean it like that." Harry interrupted Ron before he could make the former Slytherin angry. He handed the key to Theodore and said, "We need to know who owned this vault and what is in it."

Theodore paused, he glanced at the key, then back at Harry. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can give that information. Is there anything else I can do for you."

"So when did you get a job here?" Harry asked. Maybe if he would start answering questions, he would keep answering them. Low odds, but Harry was willing to try it.

"After the war. My family vault was sealed by the Ministry and we needed the money."

"For what?"

"Is this an interrogation, Potter? Or do you actually need something because you're wasting my time. I have paperwork to finish."

"Look, Nott. I need your help to find out who killed Rudolph Lestrange outside a bar called The Broken Hamper." Theodore's eyes flickered at the mention of the bar so Harry continued. "Right now, we think Draco Malfoy was involved because his Father's cane was found at the scene."

"I'm not helping you find Draco. So get that idea outta your head before it gets in there."

"What? I didn't ask - "

"You didn't need to ask. Draco didn't do anything wrong during the war – well, not most of the things the Ministry is trying to peg him for. He's not Lucius Malfoy, he's _Draco_ Malfoy. Now is there anything else I can get for you."

"Nott, you can either tell me what I want to know now, or I can go get a warrant. The second I mention Malfoy's name they'll give it to me, and they'll add another charge against him. Is that what you want?"

Theodore paused again. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the papers on his desk. "I'll give you the names on the vault, and that's it."

"Fair enough. That doesn't mean I won't get the warrant later, though."

"But -"

"Only if I have to and I'll make sure it doesn't go on his record."

The look on Ron's face nearly made Harry burst out in laughter. He was petrified with his mouth wide open at the offers Harry was making. "Harry, you can't be serious ..."

"Deal." Theodore took the key from him and wrote down 754 on a blank sheet. The paper began to write out a list of items and other valuable information. "It's the Snape Vault, reopened twenty years ago by Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. Both names are on the key, therefore they are the only ones allowed to open it." He looked down at the paper. "There is nothing else."

"Who else is on there."

"... Draco Malfoy was put on the list a year ago, right after Dumbledore's death."

"Was anything taken from the vault."

"You asked for names, not items."

"Can I just ask you one more question?" Theodore didn't answer, he just sat and waited for Harry to continue talking. "Why did Voldemort protect Malfoy during the battle at Hogwarts?"

"Blaise would know more about that than me. All I know is that Draco was the Dark Lord's favorite even though he failed to kill Dumbledore. A lot of the other deatheaters hated him because of that. Why do you care? The Dark Lord is dead, it doesn't matter to the Ministry anymore."

"I'm just curious."

"Draco was like that too." Theodore looked down at his paper again, he nearly forgot who he was talking to and began to ramble. His tone was soft, almost sad.. "He would always come into the common room and ask why did Potter do this, why did he do that, why wasn't he mad when I did this. During sixth year Pansy was sure he'd finally gotten over his 'unhealthy obsession with the-Kid-that-Refused-To-Die' but turns out he was just preoccupied." He looked up at Harry. "Draco went through a lot of shit during the war, just like you did. If you try to pin everything on him I'll come down and break my probation just to hex you. You'll wish you were dead."

"I think we're done here." Harry replied. He kept his shock concealed, barely.

As they left the bank, Harry thought over what Nott had told him. Lucius Malfoy was not on the key; while it was unlikely he did not know about the key, it didn't make sense that he wasn't one of the active vault members. Severus Snape was not rich, but his Mother had been a pureblood. Whatever had been in that vault must have been extremely valuable to have such high security. Narcissa Malfoy was dead, Snape was in a coma at St. Mungos, and Malfoy was on the run; there was no one to answer his questions.

Except...

Harry shook his head. There as no way he would be able to convince Nott to help him, and asking Blaise Zabini was out of the question. Although Blaise had helped them during the war by acting as a spy, he had helped Nott and several other known deatheaters gain their freedom. Ron accused him many times of spying just so that he would have leverage to help his friends later.

The Auror office was bustling with activity, just like when they left, but Harry barely noticed. His thoughts were on the mystery of his childhood nemesis, which had always confused everyone he talked to. When the world thought of someone being Harry's enemy the first name that came to mind was Voldemort, but for Harry it had always been Draco. Voldemort was the wizarding worlds' enemy, Draco was Harry's enemy.

And if anyone figured out what Draco did wrong, it would be Harry. Not some random auror trying to make a name for himself.

"Minister," Harry said while he poked his head into the door. "May I speak with you?"

Kingsley grunted his approval, he never looked up from the paper in his hand. "What can I do for you."

"I'd like to take over the investigation of Draco Malfoy." _Well_, Harry thought, _at least that got his attention._

Kingsley's head shot up and he looked at Harry as if he had grown another head. "No. Absolutely not. You're investigating the Lestrange murder."

"But – I found Lucius Malfoy's cane at the scene of the crime. I believe Malfoy has something to do with it so I'd like to investigate both."

"No. Concentrate on this."

"But -"

"No. Many of the muggleborns think we're being too easy on the deatheaters so they wanted their own man on it. One they chose. Basically, one that is out for Malfoy's blood."

"Kingsley, Malfoy and I have never gotten along - "

"Yes, they know that. But you are much harder for them to control. With that being said, if you happened to need information on Malfoy because he is a current lead in your investigation, I would have nothing to say against it."

Kingsley gave him a crooked smirk; Harry frowned, unsure of what Kinglsey was trying to say. "Ooh, I see. Can I get a copy of Malfoy's record?"

"Does it have to do with the case?"

"Yes." Harry paused. "Since we found Lucius Malfoy's cane at the scene, I'd like to look at Malfoy's record to see if there is any place he might be. I need him for questioning."

"That sounds reasonable. Very well. Here it is."

"You had it ready?"

"An auror named Skye Renolds came by and said you'd like the case. He'd been there earlier that day and got a report all together. Here, take it. It's one of the few nice things he's done since he joined."

Harry nodded. He took the folder stuffed full with papers and notes – _well_, he thought, _lucky me. I'll be up all night_. Despite dreading the amount of reading he was about to do about his school rival, Harry felt an odd sense of power over the other boy. This folder held half of Draco Malfoy. It had his medical records, his grades, his psychology analysis – if he had any – and most of his activities from the war along with a bunch of lies. If Harry knew him as well as he thought, then the true Draco Malfoy would be obvious. If not, then he was back at square one.

"Harry, you're coming over for dinner tonight, right? Mum thinks you are so you better come."

"And I'm guessing you told her I was coming." Ron didn't answer, so Harry stared at him until he looked at the floor. "And Ginny too."

"No, she found out from Mum. Come on, Harry! You barely come to the Burrow anymore. I mean, I know I don't' live there anymore, but Mum is worried about you and Dad'll love to see you."

"Are those the only reasons?"

"No... Ginny was about to have my head because you're so caught up with work and not spending time with the family."

"Fine, I'll go."

Ron's head shot up and he grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. On one condition..."

"Why is there always a condition to everything? Hermione does that too – well, what is it?'

"I can read this file while I'm over there."

"Sure." Ron shrugged and said, "No guarantee my sister will let you though. You know how she is."

Harry didn't reply, he knew full well how Ginny was. Despite their childhood love, Harry had a hard time spending time with her. She was clingy, she whined all the time, and complained every time he said no. It didn't matter what is what, if he didn't agree with her, she wasn't happy at all. There was no 'lets agree to disagree' is the world of Ginny Weasley.

They apparated to the burrow with a loud 'pop!", Harry was greeted with smiling faces. They embraced him like family and congratulated him and Ron on getting a high profile case within their first year working. Ginny stayed by Harry's side, clutching at him arm and pulling him close to her every chance she got. Something felt wrong about the warmth she offered.

"Ginny, you have to let go of my hand in order for me to eat."

"Oh! Sorry, Harry." She let go of his hand and her cheeks colored in embarrassment. "Hermione. Didn't you and Ron have something to tell everyone tonight?"

"Yes." Hermioine looked over at Ron and squeezed his hand. "Um, I know this will come as a shock, but Ron and me... Well, we're getting married."

"What?"

"But- you're so young!"

"I can't believe he had the guts to propose."

"Well done, little brother!"

"Oh my god, Hermione! Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"You got her a ring at least, right?"

"Congratulations"

There was only one left to exclaim and react to the news: Harry. He stared at his plate while shuffling around the food like a child. He wondered how extensive wizard records were and what he was going to find in the folder after dinner. Did Draco get hurt often as a child? Was he in trouble before he became a deatheater? Where has he been since that night on the tower? Does he know about Snape?"

"Harry?"

"Huh? What?" He looked at his best friends and around the room. He was missing something important. "Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"We're getting married." Ron put his arm around Hermione. "I want you to be my best mate."

"Its groomsman, Ronald." Molly smiled at her youngest boy. Her eyes were watering with grief and happiness at both losing her baby boy and gaining a beautiful daughter.

"You – You proposed?!"

"Yes -"

"Ronald." Hermione pinched him. "He stuttered for a full ten minutes until I thought he was trying to break up with me. Then he dropped the ring when he was going to put in on my finger and it rolled away so w e had to look for it for hours!"

"It wasn't that bad! Don't listen to her, it only took us a half hour to find it."

"About to be kicked into the sewer."

The entire family howled with laughter that nearly brought tears to their eyes. During it all, Harry found himself feeling out of place. His laughter was only half as loud, barely merry, and not what his best friends deserved. He found himself glancing at the pile of papers on the coffee table, he barely resisted the urge to run over and read it.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading =D R&R

If you find mistakes, which I'm sure there are, just let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
